Feliz cumpleaños
by Goldengirl-neko
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Leon y alguien le da una gran sorpresa YAOI si no te gusta no entres, pero no quiero ningun comentario criticando ¬¬


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Riku sonrió mirándose al espejo, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y una pequeña falda azul, seguro que a su chico le encantaría esa noche, después de todo siempre decía que se tenia que ver lindo vestido así, y esa noche por fin le daría el gusto.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió revelando a un muchacho de cabellos marrones

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo con su imponente voz- Riku?, donde estas?

-En el cuarto- respondió a lo lejos

Este se encamino a el por lo menos para poder saludar a su pequeño, intento abrir la puerta pero esta no se pudo abrir

-Riku estas ahí? No puedo abrir la puerta

-Solo espera un momento

Leon le escucho decir esto tras la puerta y un momento después esta quedo entornada, el castaño la abrió descubriendo una agradable visión, su fantasía se disparo mientras veía a su pequeño vestido de colegiala, su carita tan inocente lo hacia ver encantador

-Riku…-este solo se acerco a el con aire inocente y escondió un poco la cabeza en el cuello del mayor- que?

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo el peliplatinado mientras lo besaba tiernamente

Leon rodeo la cintura del menor e intensifico el beso una de las manos del castaño abandono la cintura del peliplatinado desatando los lazos que recogían su cabello en dos trenzas que soltó poco a poco dejando sus cabellos sueltos, lo admiro un momento y volvió a besarlo

-Estas increíble- susurro cerca de sus labios

Riku situó sus brazos tras el cuello de Leon intensificando mas el beso, el castaño estaba mas interesado en acariciar la parte de los muslos del menor que quedaban bajo la falda, subió un poco mas hasta tocar su trasero, ante esto el peliplatinado ahogo un gemido en la boca del castaño

Leon separo sus labios de los del menor para dirigirlos a su cuello, mordisqueándolo, Riku gimió suavemente, después de todo el cuello era su punto mas sensible, con cuidado poso sus manos en las nalgas del menor levantándolo mientras Riku enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del mayor, llego hasta el escritorio que había en el cuarto y lo sentó en el, por un momento agradeció que su chico fuera tan estudioso

Mientras recorría el cuello del peliplatinado con su boca, sus manos quitaba la corbata que adornaba el uniforme y desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba, pero Riku no se quedaba corto, pues ya había conseguido quitar la camiseta que llevaba el castaño y ahora recorría su pecho con ansia.

Bajo las manos hasta la falda y la metió las manos debajo, comenzó a acariciar la creciente erección que portaba el peliplatinado, deslizo los bóxer que el pequeño llevaba hasta dejarlos en sus rodillas, llevo las manos a las nalgas del chico y lo volvió a levantar llevándolo a la cama (NA: que movimiento)

Riku cogio sus bóxer y los tiro a un lado de la habitación siendo seguidos de la falda y la camisa, todo con ayuda de Leon, este se tumbo en la cama con la ayuda de su niño, el cual comenzó a recorrer su pecho dando pequeños mordiscos y besos, llevo hasta el cierre del pantalón y miro al mayor pidiendo permiso, Leon echo la cabeza hacia atrás en forma de respuesta y Riku simplemente bajo la cremallera con sus dientes rozando en el proceso el considerable bulto que el castaño tenia entre las piernas

-Ahh Riku

-Shhh aun no empieza lo bueno- dijo con un deje de inocencia en la voz y acto seguido tiro con fuerza de los pantalanes del mayor llevándoselos al igual que sus bóxer- ahora si te haré gemir

Dicho esto agacho la cabeza y llevando su boca hasta el miembro del mayor, solo rozo la punta, pero esto fue suficiente para hacer gemir fuertemente al castaño

-Estas muy excitado- dijo el menor sensualmente lamiendo la punta de su miembro

Poco a poco lo introdujo en su boca pasando la lengua por toda su longitud, Leon llevo sus manos a la cabeza del menor entrelazando sus dedos con las hebras plateadas marcándole un ritmo que incrementaba su velocidad cada momento, cuando sintió que estaba a punto de venirse lo separo de el, un hilito de saliva quedo entre la punta de su miembro y la boca de Riku, lo atrajo a el y lo beso

Tumbo delicadamente al pequeño en la cama invirtiendo las posiciones que habían tenido hasta ahora, las manos del castaño acariciaron el cuerpo del menor durante un breve lapso de tiempo, no podía perder el tiempo, su excitación le exigía poseer a su niño

Tomo las piernas del peliplatinado y las levanto dejando ver su entrada, separo las piernas del chico y las apoyo sobre sus hombros, llevo dos dedos a la boca del menor para que este los lamiera, cuando estos estuvieron húmedos los llevo hasta la entrada del chico, tanteo un poco alrededor de ella jugando antes de introducir el primer dedo, Riku arqueo la espalda de placer pues tras tantas veces que habían estado así ya no dolía, un segundo dedo siguió al primero en su camino y luego un tercero, Leon los movía lentamente, causándole el mayor placer posible, cuando considero que estaba suficientemente preparado saco los dedos, Riku dejo escapar un gruñido de disgusto, pero este paso cuando los dedos fueron sustituidos por el miembro del mayor, un fuerte gemido escapo de las dos bocas

Leon espero un momento a que su chico se acostumbrara para luego comentan un lento vaivén, los dos sentían un gran placer que solo se podían proporcionar el uno al otro, el ritmo de las embestidas aumento según se lo exigía

Leon escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Riku el cual solo se abrazo a su espalda gimiendo fuertemente, tras unas cuantas envestidas mas Leon se derramo dentro del peliplatinado el cual lo hizo segundos mas tarde

Los dos se quedaron quietos unos minutos mientras recuperaban el aliento, tras unos minutos Leon salio del interior del menor acostándose a su lado, Riku solo se dio la vuelta y se puso sobre el mirándolo a los ojos mientras que con su mano buscaba algo en la mesilla

-Que buscas?

-Esto- dijo mostrándole un paquete- feliz cumpleaños- añadió besándolo

Al abrirlo el pelirrojo reconoció un collar en el cual estaba grabado su nombre

-Te gusta?

-Claro que si, pero sin duda- dijo dejando el colgante en la mesilla- tu eres mi mejor regalo

FIN


End file.
